


Freezing Memories

by Derkez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de partir hacia una nueva Guerra Santa, Hyoga recuerda todos los momentos vividos con su madre, así como el instante en que esta abandonó el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Masami Kurumada.**
> 
> La canción la coloqué traducida, ya que la original está escrita en italiano.

_"Querida mía:_  
  
  
 _Mis respectivos saludos. Sé que hace mucho que no hablo contigo, pero, comprenderás, que me es prácticamente imposible hacerlo. Esta vida a la que he decidido entregarme ha sabido captarme no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en alma y pensamiento. Es un trabajo duro, arduo, en el cual no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo y debo entregar todo de mí a cada instante._  
  
 _Es todo lo que necesito para no dejar que los malos momentos pasados me devoren y me suman en una profunda oscuridad._  
  
  


  
_Fluye lento mi tiempo_   
_Que resbala sobre el velo de mi piel desnuda_   
_Si sobrepasara los confines que me has dado_   
_Tal vez no estaría aquí_   


  
  
  
_Siento que hace mucho que no me lamento por tu muerte, pero aún mantengo aquél recuerdo a flor de piel, como si fuera ayer, a pesar de que ya ha pasado... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez años? Me resulta aún imposible imaginarme que te he perdido, siempre serás la pérdida más dolorosa que alguna vez haya podido experimentar._   
  
_Sin embargo, mi maestro me enseñó que no hay que perderse en el pasado que, aunque duela, uno debe de sobreponerse a tan dolorosas heridas como lo representó tu inesperada partida._   
  
_Quiero que sepas, madre, que siempre tengo muy presente tus enseñanzas, todo aquello que me dijiste durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, en el cual fui dichoso, gozando de tu cálido amor. Gracias a ti sé cuáles son mis límites, las cosas que debo y no debo hacer, aquello que debo dejar fluir como las aguas de un río sin alterar su curso._   
  
_Nunca podrás hacerte idea de cuán agradecido te estoy. Debido a tus palabras, tus enseñanzas que guardo aquí, en mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mi alma, he podido convertirme en un hombre de bien, defendiendo a capa y espada aquellos ideales por los que creo. De lo contrario, si los hubiera desoído o tú no hubieses sido así, ahora estaría perdido, quizás muerto, habitando el mismo lugar que tú._   
  
_Y no es que me aterre la idea, al contrario, a veces sí he deseado encontrar el descanso eterno para verte de nuevo, pero algo me ata ahora aquí, un sentimiento más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar._   
  
  


  
_Desde ahora que tengo el sentimiento de buscar_   
_abrazar un pasado más puro_   
_Mirando hacia delante lo lograré,_   
_pero me arriesgo a responder a mis porqués_   


  
  
  
_He pasado mucho tiempo alejado de la hermosa Siberia, de este lugar en el que pereciste. Debo decir que no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que tu recuerdo acudió a mi mente, sentí no pocas veces tu voz en mi interior, instándome a no desfallecer cuando algo imposible se me interponía en el camino. Fue tu apoyo desde el más allá el que me ayudó a vencer en todos los combates._   
  
_Y ahora, aún en contra de aquél que me enseñó todo lo que en el presente soy, me estoy dando el lujo de sumergirme en el mar de recuerdo que no puedo limpiar de mi mente, ansiando volver a acariciar aquellos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos._   
  
_Sé que no puedo vivir en el pasado, no puedo entregarme a la ceguera del olvido, pero tampoco podría deshacerme de él. Te tengo presente en todo momento, madre, estás aquí, en lo más profundo de mi corazón salvando así la distancia que se interpone entre nosotros._   
  
_Debo de ser consciente de que un largo camino aún tengo que recorrer, que duras pruebas me esperarán, que la muerte me estará rondando en más de una ocasión. No obstante, igualmente sé que con tu recuerdo todo lograré superarlo, cualquier obstáculo, sin importar lo difícil que este sea._   
  
_Si he de serte sincero, temo encontrar las respuestas en el sendero del porqué aún me sigues haciendo tanta falta. ¿Acaso yo...? No, no lo creo, o tal vez eso ya cayó en el olvido. ¿Sabes? He de confesarte que por fin he encontrado el amor, aquello que ya me hace sentir completo y me dibuja una sonrisa cada mañana, lo que me da el suficiente aliento para seguir con vida._   
  
_No lo conoces, al menos, no lo hiciste en vida. Se trata del otro chico que peleaba conmigo para intentar conseguir la Armadura del Cisne, Isaac, sí, aquél que por desgracia perdió un ojo, del que te he hablado tantas veces. Creo que deberás de haberlo visto desde el más allá, ya que últimamente ha estado aquí, junto a mí._   
  
  


  
_Todo aquello que serás ya había sido escrito_   
_Si en verdad existe, este dios ha fallado_   


  
  
  
_Según dicen, todos tenemos un destino que los dioses ya nos han elegido desde tiempos inmemoriales. Todo lo que aún está por pasar, fue planeado hace decenios, eones; sólo las propias divinidades saben cuánto ha pasado. Tu muerte estaba predestinada, ellos sabían en qué momento te irías, deseaban arrancarte de tal forma de mi lado para entregarte a la eterna quietud de las heladas aguas de estas frías tierras._   
  
_De igual forma, todo mi futuro ya está en marcha, está plasmado en algún lugar. ¿Será cierta esa leyenda? ¿En realidad los dioses juegan con nosotros, los humanos, como simples fichas de ajedrez en una partida por el poder supremo?_   
  
_Desde que era pequeño, como bien sabes, madre, me entrené con ansias de llegar a ser un poderoso Caballero, juré que protegería a Atenea, diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, con mi vida si era eso preciso. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, todo lo contrario, me enorgullezco de ello. Mas no puedo engañarte si te digo que en varias ocasiones he dudado de las verdaderas palabras de la deidad. ¿En realidad quiere protegernos de los demás, darnos nuestra propia voluntad para que seamos nosotros mismos los dueños de nuestra vida?_   
  
_No me atrae la perspectiva de ser un simple juguete en manos de alguien superior a mí, que me maneja con el único fin de poder pasar un buen rato, sin importarles absolutamente nada el sufrir que yo padezca._   
  
_Quiero creer que estoy equivocado, que la diosa a la que sigo en realidad en honesta y desea darnos en realidad nuestra propia libertad para elegir. De lo contrario, todas las esperanzas que he depositado en ella quedarán marchitas hasta el fin de los días, sin importa cuándo ni cómo la muerte me alcance._   
  
  


  
_Cada palabra pronunciada_   
_Será el espejo de tu dolor_   
_Refleja la culpa, alimenta el odio_   


  
  
  
_Sé que no debo de dudar de la palabra de una deidad, pero es tan difícil dejarse guiar ciegamente... Me resulta imposible dejar a un lado todas las dudas que me asaltan, saber si en el Olimpo no me estarán ya castigando por semejante acción. Pero Atenea es piadosa y lo comprenderá, al menos, eso ansío creer._   
  
_Aún recuerdo el momento en el que ella llegó a mi vida para curar todos los males que atormentaban mi alma. Me liberó de culpas, desechó el odio que habitaba en mi interior. Ahora sé el verdadero significado del amor, soy consciente de que con él podemos llegar a realizar grandes cosas si así nos lo proponemos. Es por eso que aún sigo junto a ella, porque sus enseñanzas me llenan de una calidez que nunca antes sentí._   
  
  


  
_Madre_  
 _Mi destino elijo_

_Madre_  
 _Si me arriesgo a resistir_  


  
  
  
_No deseo plantar la preocupación en tu espíritu, es por ello que he venido a despedirme de ti. Ahora puedo sentir que el camino que recorro es sólido y con fundamentos. Soy el propio dueño de mi vida y es por ello que deseo ponerla al servicio de mi diosa, no me importarla entregarla para defender tan noble causa y ayudar a los demás._   
  
_Me gustaría saber que te siente orgullosa de mí, de aquél niño que dejaste cuando partiste un día en ese maldito barco que te arrastró hasta las profundidades de la muerte, que ahora es un hombre hecho y derecho, dispuesto a luchar por los ideales en los que cree fervientemente._   
  
  


  
_Estoy todavía de pie en este instante de pura locura_   
_No sé más si desear el bien o el mal_   
_Aunque el pecado tal vez me da más_   


  
  
  
_Es muy probable que nos encontremos de nuevo pronto, ya que Atenea planea enfrentar a los demás dioses de una vez por todas y acabar con este infierno al que la humanidad es sometida a vivir. He sentido en no pocas ocasiones que la empresa es demasiado grande para mí, que no podré con el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros. Es por ello, madre, que vengo a pedirte ayuda, necesito saber que vas a seguir junto a mí y no me vas a abandonar cuando más lo necesite._   
  
_Tengo miedo, lo confieso. Me siento confundido a veces, sin saber por qué camino seguir. Varias han sido las ocasiones en las que no he tenido claro si dejarme arropar por la luz del bien o dejar que las sombras del mal me seduzcan. Podría sonar absurdo, blasfemo incluso, pero es parte de mi naturaleza humana, algo que no puedo controlar y que tú, como tal, sabrás comprender._   
  
_Es por ello que siempre intento elegir los mejor para mí, aunque sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender. No obstante cuento con tu apoyo y tu luz, que espero me guíen más allá de toda duda que pueda surgir en mi interior._   
  
  


  
_Desde ahora que tengo el sentimiento_   
_de oponer resistencia a un destino señalado_   
_No me quedaré a ver sin lograr resistirte_   
_Despiértame_   


  
  
  
_Es por eso, querida madre, que pondré batalla contra los dioses, aquello que moran en el Monte Olimpo. No me quedaré aquí cruzado de brazos, observando el devenir de los tiempos mientras mis compañeros se juegan el pellejo. ¡No! Ellos me necesitan, mi diosa también, y yo debo de encontrar solo mi propio camino, no el que las divinidades me impusieron._   
  
_Resistiré todo aquello que me venga, no importa, he podido salir airoso de anteriores tempestades. Si esta será peor, no lo sé, pero sé que cuento contigo, con tu apoyo desde el otro lado. Es por ello que necesito que seas tú quién logre destapar toda mi oculta alma, quién me dé el aliento para despertar la determinación durmiente que espera ser liberada._   
  
  


  
_Madre_  
 _Mi destino elijo_

_Madre_  
 _Si logro resisitir_

_Despiértame_  


  
  
  
_Ahora, debo partir. Me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo junto a ti, arropar de nuevo aquellos maravillosos momentos pasados que me brindaste. Pero el tiempo pasa rápido, impune a nada, es por ello que debo adelantarme a él._   
  
_Siempre permanecerá una parte de mí aquí, junto a ti, siendo tu calidez en la frialdad de tu tumba, así como tu eres la fuerza que me empuja a todo, sin miedo a fracasar._   
  
_Volveré pronto, te lo prometo, sonriente, orgulloso de haber conseguido mi objetivo, de lo contrario me verás junto a ti, feliz por haber defendido aquello en lo que creo._   
  
_No desesperes, madre; tu hijo irá a tu lado algún día._   
  
  


_Hyoga."_

  
  
  
  
  
Levantó la vista hacia las aguas calmas y oscuras que se podían apreciar en aquella blanca extensión de helado terreno. Dobló la carta para luego atarla con una cinta a una rosa roja y lanzarla al mar. El papel se humedeció de inmediato, pero no se soltó del agarre. Los pétalos de la brillante flor adquirieron cierto matiz azulado a causa del frío al que se veía sometido el brote. Contra todas las leyes de la física, la flor se hundió, arrastrando consigo la carta para entregársela al silencioso e inmóvil cuerpo de su difunta madre.  
  
Él permaneció allí, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones sin ser consciente de que había alguien detrás suyo.  
  
—¿De nuevo pensando en Natassia? —oyó que le preguntaban.  
  
Giró el rostro para poder mirar a su interlocutor por encima del hombro.  
  
—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —fue su respuesta, evadiendo el tema de su madre.  
  
Isaac no pasó por alto el hecho que el otro no contestara su pregunta. De hecho, quería insistir en el tema, pero era consciente de cuánto le dolía al otro la ausencia de aquella mujer.  
  
—Así es, tu Armadura está lista —desvió su atención hacia el paisaje que los rodeaba—. Shiryu nos espera en el pueblo, quiere que partamos dentro de cinco horas.  
  
  


  
_No hay decisión sin mi_   
_No hay vida sin mi_   


  
  
  
Hyoga no se volvió a verlo, quedando sus ojos azules prendidos del insinuante movimiento de las aguas.  
  
—Está bien —le dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego de un silencio que se instaló entre ellos durante unos minutos, volvió a hablar—. Gracias por ser quién eres, Isaac.  
  
El aludido se le acercó para posicionarse a su lado y hacerle levantar la vista, contemplando así la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del ruso.  
  
—Hay cosas que no deben de agradecerse con palabras —le comunicó para luego acercarse más a él hasta poder besarlo.  
  
Alojó entre sus manos las del rubio, las cuales acogían aquella cruz que su madre le diera una vez. El finés había sido la persona con la que más podía contar, aquella que lo hacía sentirse amado. Y, aunque en el pasado hubieran tenido más de alguna diferencia, habían llegado a ese punto en el que todo lo cometido con anterioridad, no importaba.  
  
Una vez se separaron, Hyoga desvío de nuevo su atención hacia el frío mar.  
  
—¿Crees que seremos capaces de vencer a los dioses? —le preguntó, reflejándole así todos sus temores.  
  
El otro se mostró serio, pero firme.  
  
—Sólo lo lograremos si confiamos en nosotros mismos —respondió, ante lo cual el otro apretó más su mano, sintiendo cómo los bordes del objeto se clavan en su piel.  
  
Quizás y las esperanzas de alzarse con la victoria eran remotas, tal vez podría morir a las primeras de cambio, pero eso no le importaba, no sabiendo que su lucha era justa y gozaba del amor de las dos personas que más significaban para él.  
  
Él y no los dioses, tenía su destino en sus propias manos.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Canción:** _Senzafine_ de Lacuna Coil.


End file.
